Tailgates on motorized vehicles are known, whether for example on a pick-up truck or an SUV. However, depending on the model of the motorized vehicle, the tailgate opens and closes in a certain direction. The tailgate can have a folding motion, as known with truck tailgates, or a swinging motion similar to that of a car door. Both opening motions have their benefits and drawbacks. For example, a folding tailgate is beneficial because it creates an extra surface or extension of the truck bed and allows an overhang beyond the frame of the vehicle which is useful during loading and unloading. However, the fold down tailgate is troublesome when objects are stored on the far side of the truck bed and one must stretch across the additional surface of the tailgate to reach the object. Likewise, the tailgate that has a swinging motion is beneficial because it swings to the side of the vehicle which allows one to reach across the truck bed to reach an object without stretching across the tailgate. However, the swinging tailgate does not have the benefits of an overhang beyond the vehicle frame for loading and unloading.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a system which would allow the tailgate to open and close in both a folding direction and a swinging direction. However, in order to develop such a system, difficulties with hinge systems, latches, and support mechanisms to allow movement in multiple directions must be overcome. First, the tailgate must be connected to the motorized vehicle in multiple positions at certain times in order for the weight of the tailgate to be adequately supported. However, the tailgate cannot be attached to multiple positions on the motorized vehicle at all times because the connection of the tailgate at multiple places on the motorized vehicle will prevent the movement of the tailgate. Thus, a dual action latch system must be developed in which the tailgate and the motorized vehicle are connected in different ways depending on the operation or movement of the tailgate.